


NSFW Drabble Collection

by Talis_Ragnell



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Ragnell/pseuds/Talis_Ragnell
Summary: Any unassociated NSFW drabbles I write will be posted here.I also take fic requests! You can head over to myTumblrto send me an ask. I take requests whenever my ask box is open.





	1. Playing with Fire (Finn x Male Hunter)

In retrospect, Zeke should have known the night would end this way.

He’d been toying with Finn all night. Sending him all sorts of interesting thoughts. What he wished Finn was there, doing to him. During one of his important clan meetings, no less. When Finn getting aroused would lead to no end of teasing.

But he’d been _bored_. Nothing interesting had happened in town of late. And he was starting to go a bit stir-crazy. So the next best thing besides hunting or his usual shenanigans was toying with his ridiculously attractive vampire boyfriend. Obviously.

Obviously.

And he almost regretted it when Finn stormed into his room in the tavern that night, _that_ look on his face.

“Why hello there,” Zeke had said cheerfully. “Care for dinner? I’m fam—”

But he’d been cut off by the feeling of cold lips against his own, all soft flesh and sharp fangs.

And now, a half hour later, he was facedown on Finn’s bed with his ass in the air, mewling as he was taken apart by his lover’s merciless iron fingers.

“Finn,” he whimpered, will crumbling. “Please.”

Finn’s other hand was occupied holding both Zeke’s wrists to keep him from getting himself off, pinning them to the small of his back. Zeke felt his grip tighten, just on the right side of painful.

“Please _what_?” Finn purred, twisting his fingers to rub harshly over Zeke’s prostate.

“Oh fucking hell, Finnegan,” Zeke gasped. “Just fuck me already.”

Zeke heard Finn laugh and felt him slide his fingers out, his empty ass clenching as he ached with the loss. He heard Finn lean back and get the lube, slicking himself up.

And then he let out a strangled gasp as Finn drove home in one smooth thrust.

He was hardly gentle, the force of his thrusts making the bed smack against the wall as the slap of flesh on flesh filled the room.

Zeke tried to bite down on his pillow to muffle the broken moans that were quickly turning to pleasured screams.

But Finn’s free hand pulled him up by his hair, pulling him up until his back was pressed against Finn’s chest.

Finn’s thrusts never slowed and the angle seemed to allow him in deeper, Zeke’s eyes fluttering shut as the vampire speared into him, over and over again.

“I don’t think so,” Finn purred, running his tongue up Zeke’s neck. “After what you pulled today, the whole tavern gets to hear you.”

“Finn,” Zeke gasped. “I need…”

His hips canted up helplessly, instinctively seeking friction for his poor neglected cock.

He felt Finn’s fangs ghost over his neck and his boyfriend’s thrusts grew erratic, Zeke’s cries growing louder.

He was so, so close.

Zeke just needed a bit more.

Something to push him over the edge. He was right…

Right…

_Right_ …

And then Finn’s fangs sank deep into his neck as Finn slammed his hips up, filling Zeke with cold as his vision went white.

_There._


	2. Alkar x Female Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh, could I request Alkar and a female hunter having a very growly, bitey, fun time?? -inkkphoenix

Her day had begun like any other day. She’d eaten breakfast in the tavern, reported to August to see if there were any cases she needed to take, and then spent some time wandering around town.

But it hadn’t taken too long for her to get drawn to the woods.

To her Alkar.

And now she was naked on his lap, lips tangled in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and fire. One hand rested on a broad, strong shoulder. The other tangled in his hair, curling into the silky strands.

His hands were on her hips, pulling her down. _Down_. So desperate. So eager.

So needy.

He needed her so, so badly. Not that he’d ever admit it. But just knowing it was enough for her.

She laughed against his lips and ran her hands down his scarred chest, her touch light and teasing. “Mmmm. So cute.”

Alkar growled at her then, ears folding down. His hands tightened on her waist, claws digging into her hips hard enough to draw small droplets of blood to the surface.

The hunter smirked at his reaction, nipping at his lips as she rolled her hips, sliding herself along his length.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Taunting him with what he wanted most.

“Please,” Alkar said, lips against her neck, his voice barely a whisper.

Even with how desperate he was, how strong and capable, he knew his role in their game. He wouldn’t deviate too far from it.

Hers was to give.

His was to take.

And she decided he’d been well-behaved enough for today.

With a soft moan she slid down his length, her hips rolling against his as they both finally got what they wanted.

She quickly worked up a rhythm, hips sliding up and down as quickly as she could manage.

Alkar’s hands helped guide her, his hips snapping up to meet hers as his teeth found her neck.

He growled and nipped and groaned, his muscles shifting under her hands as the fire in her built.

The sharp and strength reminded her of who exactly she had beneath her, what he was capable of, and that he was willing to submit. To be hers.

Her body trembled as she neared her release, her back arching. Her nails scored deeply into Alkar’s skin and he snarled, hips snapping up harder.

She toppled over the edge as her lover filled her, his teeth finding her shoulder to dampen his cry.

The hunter smiled as they both came down from their high, kissing Alkar’s lips with a gentleness that wasn’t there during the height of their passion.

With love.

Yes, she thought to herself, it was good to feel needed.


	3. Omen x Nonbinary Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your writing is so good! Can I request something nsfw with Omen (and his tounge) with a nb hunter? -anonymous

“Omen!” they laughed, looking up at him from where they laid on their back. “What are you doing?”

They’d come home after a long day of working on a case to find their demonic boyfriend in their room at the tavern. He’d had his back turned to them, tail swishing absently as he leaned out their window to watch the bustling street below.

Once he’d realized they were behind him, he’d scooped them up and tossed them onto the bed in a startling, but really fucking hot, show of strength.

“I wanted to try something,” Omen said, cheeks red as he flashed them that adorable shy smile.

Omen’s hands quickly and deftly rid the hunter of their clothes.

“Oh,” the hunter laughed, eyes dancing. “ _That_ kind of something.”

The demon slid down between the hunter’s legs, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. “Finn told me that you might like this.”

The hunter leaned up on their elbows, grinning down at Omen. “Damn. That’s a view.”

Omen flushed again, then tentatively ran his tongue over their opening.

They bit their lip to keep from groaning at the first touch, Omen’s little licks sending delightful sparks up their spine as he worked them open.

They relaxed under his touch as his hands moved to their thighs, allowing themselves to just enjoy the attention.

And then Omen’s tongue wriggled inside.

“Oh fuck!” the hunter gasped, head thumping down onto the pillows.

Taking that as a good sign, Omen continued to work his tongue inside. It felt much longer than the hunter remembered, sliding deeper inside of them with every small movement.

“Omen,” they breathed, their legs shifting apart wider to allow the tongue deeper. “Omen please…”

And then Omen began to move his tongue, thrusting it in and out. After a few tries, he managed to spear his tongue right into the spot that made them see stars.

The hunter let out a small cry, fingers tangling in Omen’s long hair as he continued to fuck them with his tongue, striking their sweet spot every single time.

Their back arched as they neared the edge, their voice breaking as they tried to cry out his name. Their vision went white as their pleasure reached its peak and they fell.

Fell. 

Only to be caught by Omen’s warm brown eyes looking at them like they were the most beautiful treasure he’d ever beheld.

“Well,” the hunter said with a small laugh. “Have anything else you’ve wanted to try?”

If the way Omen’s eyes lit up was any indicator, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Finn x Zeke (Male Hunter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nsfw Finn please! A hunter or other character your liking. Love your writing! -anonymous

“You really need to stop that,” Zeke heard Finn mutter, the vampire shooting a warning look his way before returning to what he was working on at his desk.

Zeke arched an eyebrow and simply smirked at Finn from where he was spread out on his lover’s bed, dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers.

“Stop what?” Zeke asked with mock-innocence, continuing to think very pointed thoughts at Finn. Ones that involved Finn getting up from his desk and working out his frustrations on the hunter. Strong limbs pinning Zeke down, fangs sinking into flesh, the vampire just giving in and _taking_.

How good it would feel for him to slam into Zeke until he came undone…

Zeke closed his eyes, deciding to entertain himself if Finn wasn’t going to. He slid one hand under his shirt, skilled fingers slipping over his muscles and toying with one of his nipples.

He only wished the hand was bigger. Colder.

His other hand slipped down into his trousers, bypassing his length to slide lower. He paused and grabbed the oil they kept in the nightstand, slicking his fingers. He pulled his pants down below his ass and pulled his knees up towards his chest, body on display for Finn if he’d just bother to turn around.

It didn’t take long for Zeke to lose himself to his pleasure, eyes falling shut as he lost himself to his fantasies. His own fingers thrusting and twisting and scissoring. But all he could imagine was that they were Finn’s fingers, spreading him open so the vampire could take what was his.

_Finnegan…_

Zeke let out a yelp of surprise when the world shifted around him, impossibly strong hands flipping him over so he was on his knees with his ass in the air.

Before Zeke could even finish pulling his fingers out Finn was doing it for him, the vampire slamming in to the hilt with one brutal thrust.

“Finn!” Zeke gasped out, his hands scrambling to find purchase on the sheets.

But Finn didn’t give him a chance. He kept the momentum from that first thrust and didn’t let up.

Zeke tried to turn to look at Finn, but his lover just slid a cold hand into his hair and pressed his cheek down against the sheets.

“You’re such a little shit,” Finn hissed at him, fangs grazing Zeke’s neck. “You couldn’t even wait another fucking hour, could you?”

Zeke tried to open his mouth to respond but it came out as a whimper as Finn slammed right into the spot that made him see stars and kept nailing that spot head-on.

The hunter’s back arched and he turned his head, crying out into the mattress as he came onto the bed.

The only things keeping him up after that were Finn’s hands as he used Zeke’s pliant body to work himself to release, Zeke’s legs shaking from the overstimulation.

It didn’t take much longer, however. Zeke felt the cold spill inside him, felt Finn’s fangs sink into his neck as the vampire groaned out his release.

Zeke’s memory went a bit fuzzy for a few moments after that. The next thing he knew he’d been wiped down and was wrapped up in blankets, safe in Finn’s arms.

He was groggy and ready for sleep, but he still had enough smartass left in him to smirk lazily up at Finn and ask…

“So, do I still need to stop?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also take fic requests! You can head over to my [Tumblr](https://talisragnell.tumblr.com/) to send me an ask. I take requests whenever my ask box is open.


End file.
